Eggstraordinary
Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to anyone new) is a Kongregate chatroom. Eggy is a melting pot of cultures and personalities. We're all different people here, so do us all a favor and don’t be narrow-minded. Be more open and maybe you’ll learn something new. Everyone here just wants to have a good time chatting, so please don't disrupt chat with spam, nukes or abusive language or behaviour. If you follow these guidelines, you'll have fun. Basically, you come to Eggy to enjoy people's company, letting them enjoy your own, and to make friends. Isn’t that what chat is for anyway? The Rules of Eggy We don't have many rules besides be considerate and don't see this room as perfect for a free-for-all spamfest. We might be modless, but we won't hesitate to call one in if we have to. #Don't be a dick #See rule #1. Room Owner The owner of the room, Eggy, for whom the room is named, comes online about as often as your garden variety ice age comes around. He is known to log on roughly once a month, assumedly for symbolic reasons. This screenshot is a rare capture of a time the Big Egg was seen in his room. Eggy Regulars The Eggy Regulars are always being updated, so don't fret if you aren't currently listed. Updated as of 8-15-12. 1keemi: Known as Keem, Kiwi, Kro, Cheeseballs, or his real name. He's a cool dude, not up for shit-taking and is a master at CoC (don't ask). He's spotted mostly in the afternoon to late night regions in Eggy, always partaking in conversation with the locals. He is also a bird and a fruit. Trolls may feel the wrath of a ruthless vixen named Isabella. 6619510155102464: 66 hates Transformice with a burning passion, and likes a good laugh, but don't be perverted around him. He doesn't like perverted people. His nicknames vary. Most just call him 66, or by his first name, Kevin, but there are a few who call him by other weird nicknames such as MNM, #####, or Loverboy. He is fine with all. AZTECA666: Azzy, Just that guy that you either know, or you don't. Get to know him. He loves to lurk a lot. Basherte: She is cool and funny, also married, can sometimes be a flirt, a really cool person, and will cheer you up whatever the situation! She's really kind and sweet and everyone likes her, but she doesn't take shit from underage trolls. Hangs out in Difference Engine sometimes too. BlankImage: Doesn't take your shit. Loves music, and has a raging temper. Filter Dodging is her favorite pasttime, so watch out. She's called Sapph, Saph, Sappy, or Blank. Has an alt, Castle_Of_Glass. Has a grusome fantasy of killing the whole world, and enjoys reading novels about gruesome, painful deaths and earthquakes destroying the whole world. (She's also a horrible person in general and has no friends) BrodyRing: Eggstraordinary's sexy emo. This magnificent beast has been told that he has really sexy eyes and hair, but is also a cool, smart, and funny guy. He enjoys helping out the local populace and making witty and sexual comments. Tazer444's lover. CantKillTheMetal: A man of metal and parkour, a brit and a devout follower of the sweet herb. CKTM is one of those men you should get know, or die knowing your life was unfulfilled. Moved from Uber Universe. Danyo: He is the Jesus of our chat room. If you don't believe that Jesus exists, how do you explain our beloved Dany? drbarrelroll369: He's the best around, and nothings gonna ever keep him down. Some may call him annoying, but they are unaware that he has his own wiki account and can change history by saying shit like everyone loves him. But yeah this dude is pretty freaking awesome. Seriously. FlowingTime: 'Also known as Ray, he abandoned his old account for one with an awesome username. He is calm, collected, and sometimes the pacifist when chaos goes on in Eggy. Due to his keen eyes he can also spot people trying to lurk very easily, the culprit usually being 1keemi. 'garrettwolf: 'A leader of a vicious wolf pack at just the young age of a puppy, garrett is the go-to guy when animalistic mauling has to be done. Though a softer side of him is shown when he is garrettpuppy, Zargak's lovable pet. 'kdrive1: A smexy beast that goes by the name of Kerry though she prefers to be called Kd. Is often lurking but is loads of fun when she decides to join in on the conversation. Is also a panda. Kerussette: Really awesome woman. Esther is the wife of Kerusso ( Jake ) and has a son. Is caring, sweet and kind, and believes dancing old couples are cute. :> Kerusso: Known to many as Ker or Jake. His lovely wife is Esther, who he has a son with. He's an intelligent man with a filthy mouth. A computer genius and wise man, he is not afraid to slap down knowledge on the unknowledgable. We love him for it. He and his wife frequent Eggy on a regular basis and he is also fluent in dolan. jaek, y u no rite ur own descripchin?! kturn101: Cool girl, and she loves licking people, often shouts something random into the chat to start a conversation. She may seem odd at first but when you get to know her she will seem less crazy. She often pretends to be a guy whenever a new girl joins or just some one she doesn't seem to like enters and try to molest them. There's never a dull moment with kturn101 around! LilithandLuna: There's enough Lily to go around. Lily talks in 3rd person.<3 MacabreMaiden: Originally CorruptedIntent. Is from Australia, not afraid of anything, cusses a lot, but she is funny. She is 80% insane, and will make sure you know that from the very start. Also beware of Hera. Magistry: Master “Nymphomancer” and fellow friend of all Eggy regulars. You’ll find Magistry to be a nice person although he’s a bit… perverted. When in the mood Magi will troll those that don’t make an effort to spell correctly in some disgusting ways. It’s best (for your sanity if nothing) to stay on Magi’s good side. Also has the sexiest voice. MattsBabe7: 'Known more so as Dax. Has a strong maternal side and is engaged to sevendinosaurs7. Is also the "mother" of BrodyRing and chemromance13. 'MeepMcMeeperson: Likes turtles. :D! Meep. Meep is a great person if you're on his good side... AND his bad side. :D miz_icy: 'A really sweet and funny girl that is not on as often as she was previously. 'PaganWolfUK: When she is on, she usually chats or gets badges, and she is from the UK. She's a really nice person, like everyone else, and 99% of the regs are friends with her. piperjean99: 'She is a sweet southern girl who is 5 foot nothing. Moved in from Xanadu. Soulmate of Procasti and Life partner of potato4chu22. 'PMdutch: Makes people lose The Game. Also not-so-secret admirer of Danyo. Calls everyone Sir/Madame/Retard. No one knows what PM stands for. Did not lose against Danyo with pokemans. Derpion did not count. Ask him what his favorite color is. poetic4death: Poe is a smexy beast <3 who is very friendly. She's definitely worth getting to know. She is the godess of poems and draws pretty beach pictures. Ask to read some of her poems, you won't regret it. potato4chu22: Tato is absolutly awesome able to entertain all who she converses with. She is also the one who seems to nickname everyone now. She has an endless supply of love and friendliness, and quite often jokes around with many of her " loverboys " or fanboys. Procasti: The girl that everyone seems to sort of forget, but not always. She's always with us even when she's not. Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Your shit means nothing. sevendinosaurs7: Seven is probably the nicest guy in the whole wide world. He is currently engaged to his girl, Dax. He also enjoys dancing in the rain. shan14den: Moved in from different chat rooms. Resides in Eggy now. Is always willing to make new friends in here, but she loved the old Kongregate much better. Poe always calls her SHANANANANANANANAN!!!! when she gets on. Is really nice to mostly everyone but can be mean to the people who deserve it, such as attention whores, spammers, jerks, you get the point. Sir_Roderick_IV: Also known as Rod. Plays Shellshock Live a lot. Is also a Knight as you can see. He had left Eggy once before for a few weeks. When he came back, a party of epic preportions was thrown. sullykiller: SULLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY has been here for ages. Awesome guy, you should definately get to know him. TheZenMaster12: Zen, Zenguy, call him as you please, is a very-relaxed guy. Currently enlisted, doing basic training, he visits Eggy with every ample opportunity. Definitely a person you'd like to be acquainted with. TimeForHuggz: He acts mature, he always comes in when we need a hug, as you can see. Xantathane : 'The local dicktionary of Eggstraordinary. 'Xerberos: Names Elias. Friendly guy, moved in from Bat Country. Lives in Argentina, and has sexy, poofy hair. Is very open, and kind to *almost* all. And he is a Cactus. Yeee5: "Yee is a scholar and a gentleman, as well as a pervert and a pedophile. For this we love him." ~Cantkillthemetal YellowCommunist: 'Possibly the only Asian to play in Eggy. Sure, use your stereotype about him saying he gets straight A's and crashes into walls when he drives. Commie stands for Asian stereotypes and he doesnt give a shit about it. Also a nice guy that doesnt get mad easily. (Has a short temper when it comes to his honor.) 'Zargak: 'She is madness. If she likes you, she will eat you. Missing In Action These are Eggy Regulars that we havent seen for about a month and are in an MIA. When they come back and still play in Eggy, they will go back to Regulars. 'bowen10000: '''A relic from the days of Eggy predating recorded history, Bowie was one of those men history never really mention. Those who do not speak up unless spoken to, but who still works, in their own ways, to make the world a better place for everyone. Part of the four horsemen, and a great loss to Eggy. '''Cause of absence: Unknown. chemromance13: Friends with almost everyone. Our beloved Rosa is one of the sweetest, happiest people you will ever meet. From what we heard, she doesnt have internet ATM and cant get on. Poe's Wife forever ♥ Cause of absence: IRL Circuit8: Just dont argue with him. He is wise and will defeat you. Was one of the horsemen of the apocalypse. Is a know it all and critic. In a band called Perdition, and a loving father. Cause of absence: IRL Only1Chapter: Was on almost everyday. Now she isnt on much anymore. purpledinosaur: 'Her name is Emma. She is a Hawaiian purple dinosaur. Loves to say Rawr. Is also smart and hyper. Mostly lurks in chat when she is on. Make sure to not call her Barney, cuz she does not tolerate that. 'Rebel2112: Original Gangster, "NICKLE, BREAK YOSELF!" thekodos: A true soldier from the old days of eggy, Kodos formed a core of wisdom and tolerance with Circuit and the other horseguys. Left the room and possibly the internet for reasons unknown. His departure was a great loss for the room. Cause of absence: Unknown. TwoHourMotel: He was a reg here before the big Eggy civil war at the end of 2010. He has returned for the girls mostly, but apparently he has left again and its been a while. He is a cool guy that will defend you, but if you are a troll, get ready for ass whooping. Tyekkonderoga: '''Intelligent panda who was one of the very first regulars in the putrid cesspit that was the start of Eggstraordinary. Known to a certain reg as Radioactive Man. Later left for greener pastures. '''Cause of absence: Changed chatrooms. Zeodeathgod: Zeo is a closet Taylor Swift fan and is sodarox's sex bomb. He's a nice lad with a heart of gold and gets along famously with everyone. He isn't seen much but you know he's there... watching. Cause of absence: Flaming homosexuality. Moderators There are no truly regular moderators in Eggy, as they see the room as capable of resolving its own disputes. Either that, or they don't dare enter for fear of being torn apart by flesh-eating mutant chatters. Either or. A true regular moderator would be highly welcomed by some, and regretted by others. Mainly the first. Please save us. DarkRainyKnight A smexy beast, totally awesome guy. One you should definitely get to know. He's just awesome like that. He loves to stop by from time to time when he can. TheGoldenHammer A man built on the chassis of a Hummer, the hammers biceps are made from steel and ban. As rowdy and loving as he is large, Hammerman is a welcome if infrequent sight. Beware the golden Ban Hammer. Funny Memorable Quotes from Old Eggy Exactly what it says on the tin. Keep on being either a moron or way badass, and you might see your name (and conversations) here. 66's Fail 6619510155102464: Anyways there are going to be a lot of ducks at the place Im going tomorrow 6619510155102464: I like messing with dicks 6619510155102464: sucks* NEWS FLASH! JohnTheBomb: so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy?The News at 9 *shoves camera and microphone in face* CarlosQuintero: well it feels great bob CarlosQuintero: feels real good man CarlosQuintero: I just wanna thank god CarlosQuintero: you know CarlosQuintero: for makin this happen CarlosQuintero: um CarlosQuintero: my publicist CarlosQuintero: couldn't have done it without you CarlosQuintero: you know honestly CarlosQuintero: it's like JohnTheBomb: excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* BlackRoseflash: thanks bob BlackRoseflash: we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Fail of Eggstraordinary proportions LordsKnight: This is your last chance to leave, burger and SHE. a_passing_maniac: no it's not, lord. a_passing_maniac: they can leave whenever. Zeodeathgod: 0.o LordsKnight: Not with their last shreds of dignity. burgerboy: who u having fn with a peterfile LordsKnight: LMFAO Zeodeathgod: >.> LordsKnight: XDF a_passing_maniac: well, that works. Zeodeathgod: xDD crackedcorn: lol u spelled it wrong LordsKnight: PETERFILE!! Zeodeathgod: LOL graveyard890: im crackin up Zeodeathgod: LOLLOLOL i just laughed so hard xD LordsKnight: Oh, God. crackedcorn: lol ikr\ LordsKnight: That's great. bigrick: that made me laugh :') a_passing_maniac: aaand, last shred of dignity, gone. Zeodeathgod: xD Zeodeathgod: llooololool a_passing_maniac: lords, your prediction was masterly crackedcorn: lol apm SHEDEVIL2: i am not listening to ur nonsense burgerboy: **** u that was like ur mom in my bed last night m8 bigrick: you fail a_passing_maniac: burger mate, stop while you're behind and not to far behind LordsKnight: Burger, I can't take you seriously at all. burgerboy: who ur mom LordsKnight: There aren't words for that kind of fail crackedcorn: lol bigrick: not even epic fail is enough crackedcorn: lol bigrick: and epic fail is a lot crackedcorn: ikr bigrick: of fail a_passing_maniac: it is a lot bigrick: peterfile :') Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me 6619510155102464: now can i touch you guys?? 6619510155102464: WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT Yeee5: ouch!! poetic4death: No. 6619510155102464: DONT READ THAT, THAT SOUNDED WRONG 6619510155102464: Ill rephrase that 6619510155102464: damn its already too late =( Boys just wanna have fun? 6619510155102464: AZ the girls are doing something, us guys should so something too 6619510155102464: jk 6619510155102464: Wait 6619510155102464: That sounds wrong AZTECA666: I mean you have to be able to fill up a palm tho. 6619510155102464: NVM AZTECA666: Js. 6619510155102464: forget what I said 6619510155102464: damn I made it sound so wrong This is the song of our hearts? Yeee5: But in the immortal words of the wise Fergie… Where is the love? BrodyRing: In the immortal words of the wise Haddaway.. BrodyRing: What is love? 1keemi: Baby, don’t hurt me. BrodyRing: Don’t hurt me. 1keemi: No more. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms